The Pink Cat Amu
by Catdragon666
Summary: Amu finds herself lost between reality and dreams. Can she realize what is real and what is not? She soon finds herself falling in love with a mysterious character. Find out more by reading this exciting fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pink Cat Amu**

By: Catdragon

_Author note: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters of it. Please support the official release. This is my first fan fiction, so feedback is appreciated._

Ch. 1

_(Amu's POV)_ It was late when I finally went to sleep, but I didn't expect to wake up into a place less real than the dream.  
_(Into the dream) _"Amu-chan," said Ami. "What," I instantly replied. "You're wearing boi's clooth," Ami pointed out. "What," I looked down and said in alarm. Sure enough I was wearing the perverted cat's normal attire. I wanted to know how that had happened, so I tried to recall the events of last night. I couldn't recall anything. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

I recognized the pattern of the knock instantly. "Speak of the devil," I thought. I opened the door and there stood Ikuto Tsukiyomi. As usual he had Yoru with him. "Can I come in?" Ikuto asked. "What are you here for?" I asked in retort. "To explain why you are in my clothing," Ikuto smirked. "F-fine," I stuttered, blushing at the thought of a worst-case scenario.

As I lead Ikuto further into my home, we were stopped by Ami. "Is tat you're boifwend, Ikwuto and his Shugoi chara, Yoru?" Ami asked me. "Yes I'm Amu's boyfriend," Ikuto said, before I had the chance to object. "WHAT NO!" I firmly objected. "Says the blushing girl," Ikuto staring at me, smiling. "B-but, Nevermind," I said. "I don't have time to argue, I just want to get things straight," I reminded myself. "Ikuto follow me, you have something you wanted to explain," I said changing the subject. "Oh right, I almost forgot," Ikuto said. "Ami go and play with some toys," I told her.

I lead Ikuto into my room and shut the door. "Explain," I commanded. "I will but let me ask a few things," Ikuto replied. "Ok," I mumbled. "First, do you recall anything from last night?" Ikuto asked. "No," I said slowly. "Next, do you really want to know what happened?" "Yes," I said eagerly. "Last, do you think you can handle what I am about to say," Ikuto asked with a serious look on his face. "Y-yes," I said stumbling over the words." "Don't get mad at me," Ikuto said. Suddenly all the bad thoughts came back. "I can't guarantee that," I said. "That will have to do," Ikuto said.

It took a while before Ikuto spoke. "After you and I fought, you ran away and it started raining. So I decided to chase after you. But when I found you, you had fallen asleep in the rain. I didn't want you to catch a cold, so I brought you to my place. You were certain to catch a cold if I left you in your wet clothes. I got out one of my outfits and tried to wake you up. Since you didn't wake up, I had to… change you," Ikuto explained. "You saw me after undressing me, drying my nude body off, then redressing me in your clothes, YOU PERVERTED CAT!" I said with an upset tone. "I tried my best not to look," Ikuto mumbled. "Yeah, but you still looked!" I retorted. "Well would you rather catch a cold? Besides its not like you have much to show," Ikuto replied. "Ugh, that's just like you, of course you would know," I said disgusted. Then for a few moments there was complete silence, then finally I said, "GET OUT." "No I want my clothes back," Ikuto retorted. "Give me mine first," I demanded. "Fine, have them," Ikuto said, thrusting a bag into my hands. "You can give me my clothes back when you realize what I've done for you. Until then, I'm outta here," Ikuto said. "Wait don't go," I said but he had already left. "Man what's with him," I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pink Cat Amu**

By: Catdragon

_Author note: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters of it. Please support the official release. This is my first fan fiction, so feedback is appreciated._

Ch. 2

I started feeling sleepy so I flopped down into my bed. As I start to fade out, I realize that I'm fading into my room. I look down and I'm wearing my normal attire. "So it was only a dream," I thought. I went to go downstairs then I realized no one but me was present. I ran back upstairs to check on my Shugo Charas. There I find a pink cat Shugo Chara. "What! Where are my Shugo Charas," I said out loud. "mm-n, right here," the pink cat, resembling Yoru, said. "That can't be. I had three other ones," I exclaimed. "You must have had a dream again Amu. I'm your only chara, Yuri," the pink cat chara said. "Apparently her name is Yuri," I thought.

"Well Yuri, what are we going to do today," I asked. "Going to mess with Ikuto and his group of pals," Yuri replied. "Huh, who are his friends," I asked. "Tadase and his friends, Ikito, and Ikuto's three charas," Yuri said. "Who is Ikito," I asked confused. "Ikuto's 5 year old brother," Yuri explained with a bored tone.

Things were getting clearer, because it seemed like everything was flip-flopped. "Let me guess, I have a brother who likes me," I said sarcastically. "Yup and he's coming to see you today," Yuri told me. "How could this get any worse," I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pink Cat Amu**

By: Catdragon

_Author note: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters of it. Please support the official release. This is my first fan fiction, so feedback is appreciated._

Ch. 3

"Ah, you gotta be kidding me," I said out loud. My "brother" was gorgeous. Ear-cut flaming red hair, deep crimson eyes, a nice toned body, enough to make any girl have a fangasm over, even his own "sister." I gawked at him open mouthed trying my hardest to avert my gaze. "Long time no see huh sis?" the sexy guy said. "Yeah so long I've forgotten your name," I replied. "Aww no fair, Amu you forgotten my name. You know it, it's Anon." He complained. "Ah! That's right Anon" I quickly stated. "Are you sure you are feeling alright Amu?" Anon asked. "Y-yeah, never been better," I answered. "Whatever you say sis," He said.

I was thinking of something to say when Yuri popped out of nowhere. "Hey Anon why don't we take Amu to go mess with Ikuto and his pals," Yuri stated with much enthusiasm. "Hey great idea, Whaddya say Amu?" he replied and asked. "Sure, sounds fun," pleasing my peers. "Alright then it's settled," Anon said happily. "Whooh!" Yuri yelped with satisfaction. "So do you know where they are?" Anon asked Yuri. "Yeah follow me," Yuri commanded. Soon we were off. I thought what to do and thinking about it, it might actually be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pink Cat Amu**

_I haven't uploaded in a while because I had no computer access, but I now have a laptop so here is the new chapter. Enjoy :3… (I don't own anything related to Shugo Chara. Please support the official release)_

**Ch.4 **(Amu's POV)

As I followed Yuri into a place that looked like a park, I wondered if this is the correct thing to do. I decided it was and brushed the thought aside.

"Here we are," Yuri stated.

"Whoa!" I said astounded.

Wow was right. There was a big pond in the middle with a path leading to a gazebo. The gazebo was a stark white while the water was a sparkling blue. The gazebo had irises growing around it to add to the effect. On the edge of the pond there were several Sakura trees and one willow tree. In between the trees were a bunch of different color rose bushes. The pink ones were my favorite.

"So they should be here in a few" Yuri told us.

"I don't want to fight here though. It's too pretty to destroy" I said

"We won't destroy it, I promise."

"Fine, what's the plan?"

**:::**

"Ok, why do I have to be up first?" I asked.

"Cuz' they know you better than me and Anon."

"But that doesn't mean-oh nevermind."

"Good," Yuri and Anon said in unison.

The Plan was simple enough. I jump down off the top of the gazebo, say some things to Ikuto to get him mad, Chara change to ward off attacks, Anon helps us escape. Simple. Or so I thought.

**:::**

"Dodge!" Yuri exclaimed.

I duck just in time as one of Ikuto's attacks flies over my head.

"Get outta here you perverted She-cat!" Ikuto shouted

"Make me" I smirked.

I rolled out of the way as another attack flew by. That's the third time I had to dodge. Time to have some fun. I run towards Ikuto zigzagging to avoid Tadase's and the others' attacks.

"D-don't come near me."

"I'll do what I want." I smiled

Ikuto tried to dodge, but he was too slow. I pounced on him, then yanked him up to use him as a meatshield.

"Help," Ikuto yelped.

"Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt."

I started to run my hand down Ikuto's back. Younger Ikuto was adorable. I can't deny that. I wondered then if this is how Ikuto felt about me. "Let's focus on the present not the past," I told myself.

"You better bite the pil-" I started saying, but was cut off by Ikuto biting my hand.

"Ow!" I yelped letting him go.

"YOU PERVERT!" Ikuto yelled as he ran to his friends.

"Whatever, boy."

"It's time to go, Amu" Yuri whispered into my cat ears.

"Ok" I replied, flicking my tail.

"See you people later" I winked at Ikuto.

I jumped away as Ikuto said "don't ever come back."

"Aww man that was fun," a satisfied Yuri said.

"Yeah, I know. Did you see the look on Ikuto's face, HA!"

"Whatever," Anon grumbled.

"What's wrong" I inquired.

"Nothing, it's just that you got too close to Ikuto."

Oh yeah, that's right. Anon must be jealous because he likes me. He probably doesn't like me around other guys in that way. Stupid me!

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, it's weird for a girl to apologize for being around a guy they like."

"Ah, right"

Ikuto may be cute, but Anon was flat out smexy. What I did was for revenge not cuz' I like him. Now Anon is a guy I like, but he thinks I like Ikuto. I don't care if Anon is my "brother." I can crush on him if I please. Besides, this place is weird. I don't think it's real, so I better make the most of it, until I wake up or something. In that case, I better play along.

(Ikuto's POV)

It started off as a normal day. I said goodbye to my family and ran off to school. After class, I met with Tadase and the others.

"Let's all go to the park today" Tadase said.

"Sounds great" I replied

It does sound fun. I need a place to think anyway.

"Alright let's go! Follow me" Tadase commanded.

"Lead the way, your Majesty." I said sarcastically.

When we arrived at our destination, I was still amazed at its beauty. I've been here before, yet it gets me every time. The fragrance is soft and nice. There is always the light breeze that carries a few Sakura petals with it. I was shocked to reality when I saw a shadowy figure jump down from the gazebo.

"YOU, What are YOU doing here" I asked perplexed.

"For you of course" Amu replied.

"Well, leave!"

"Not until I get what I want" she smirked

Amu was about 6 years older than me, more or less. I really thinks it's creepy she takes a liking to me. If I was in her place, I wouldn't even think about liking someone or sexually harassing someone almost 6 years younger than me.

"You really like being with that GAY princeling," Amu said.

"WHO'S GAY, AND THAT'S KING TO YOU, KING!" Tadase exploded.

"A true king doesn't lose to a girl" she retorted.

"Oh yeah then take this!"

All hell broke out then. Since Tadase attacked first I had no choice but to fight. I sent an attack at Amu. At least this will help vent my rage.

"Dodge!" Yuri warned Amu.

She ducked just in time as my attack went over her head. Damn missed.

"Get outta here you perverted She-cat!" I shouted

"Make me," she retorted smirking.

She is really pissing me off! Eat this! I sent another attack at her. Of course, she dodged. She look deep in thought when suddenly she bummed rushed me, zigzagging.

"D-don't come near me," I stuttered.

"I'll do what I want" the smiling girl replied.

I saw a funny look in her eyes which told me she was about to grab me. I tried to dodge but I was too slow. She pounced on me the yanked me up. I didn't like this at all.

"Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt." She said, behind me.

She started running her hand down my back which sent shivers down my spine.

"You better bite the pil-" she started saying, but I cut her off by biting her hand.

"Ow!" she yelped letting me go.

I took the chance to run back to my friends. The only thing I'll be biting is your hand.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled on the way over to my friends.

"Whatever boy," was her only comeback.

At that rate she must still be pissed about me biting her. Well she shouldn't have held me in biting range. She was saying something to Yuri when she turned back towards me.

"See you guys later," she said winking.

"Don't every come back" I tell her but she had jumped away.

Unsure if she heard me, I go take a seat in the gazebo. What a way to ruin my thinking time. I am now more confused than before!

"Well that sure was awkward," I said

"Yeah sure was" Nadeshiko replied

I was not sure if Nadeshiko was a boy or a girl, but I was told the gender was female. Out of nowhere, Tadase comes over with a serious look on his face. He puts his face close to mine.

"Do I look gay?" he asks

"Uhhh…"

I can't lie to my friends. What do I do?

"You do look like a girl a little" Kukai said

I'm saved! I look at Kukai with thanking eyes. He looks back mouthing no problem.

"Ok our next group goal is to make me manlier!"

"Yeah not happening" Nadeshiko replied.

"HEEY!"

All of us started laughing and having a great time. I am starting to get bored so my thoughts start drifting. They drift to what just happened and I feel myself blush.

"Ha you owe me, Kukai," Yaya said.

"A blush does not mean anything, right Ikuto" Kukai stated

I heard my name being said so I snap into focus.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Yaya and Kukai made a bet on whether you would kiss Tadase or not. They asked you, then you blushed." Nadeshiko explained.

"Ehh"

"So would you, Ikuto?" Yaya asked

"Uhhh no, I'm not gay."

"Then why'd you blush"

"I was lost in thought and I remembered something"

"What was it" Yaya insisted

"Leave him alone already. If it was enough to make him blush I'm sure he doesn't want to share it." Nadeshiko said

"It's not my fault that I'm very curios."

They continued bickering so I went back to thinking. I wondered what Amu was planning or thinking right now. I shuddered. What a scary thought.

**Google search images to see what Yuri, Amu, and Anon kinda look like**

For Anon try this- "anime guys with red hair and eyes" It should be in the 13th row, 3rd picture, page 4 OR page 4, 2nd row 3rd picture.

For Amu try this- "amu with cat ears" It should be 2nd row, 2nd picture, page 1

For Yuri try this-"amu with cat ears" It should be 4th row, 1st picture, page 2 OR page 2, 1st picture


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pink Cat Amu**

_WARNING: This contains a bit of lemoncest. If you don't like lemons skip this chapter. It's not bad though only kissing nothing more._

**Ch.5 **(Amu's POV)

"What can we do now," I asked

"Well sis I really wanted to hear you play your violin, so if you would…"

"Ok"

I went to get my violin, which my hands found automatically, and sat down.

"Whatcha gonna play?"

"Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi"

As I start to play I realize my hands already know how to play. I go with the flow and get absorbed into playing; I start to play another song after the first is done. I recognize the tune instantly. It was Ikuto's song. When I finished I was kinda shocked I didn't screw up.

"Bravo Amu," Anon smiled

"Yeah, are you satisfied?"

"Totally."

"You lie."

"Alright I do, I'm still a little mad about you and Ikuto."

"Jealous is more like it" I half smirked

"It's just not fair, you know-"

"I like you" I said finishing his sentence.

"That's exactly it, you know yet you ignore me"

"Have I ignored you, well sorry" I said a bit irritated.

I haven't really been able to get him off my mind and he says I'm ignoring him. Pfft.

"Whatever I'm going to my room." I say

As I start to walk away, he grabs my arms and spins me around and plants a forceful kiss on my lips.

"Whoa, wtf is going on? He's kissing me? Gawd he's good." I thought stunned. When I didn't kiss back, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry"

As I'm just standing there blushing, trying to say something I have one thought "kiss him back."

"Amu I'm sor-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips back to his. Waiting for him to kiss back made my patience grow thin. I pull away and stare into his deep crimson eyes.

"Anon who said I liked Ikuto, huh? I think you are sexier, nicer, and better in any way possible."

"Amu… I didn't know you felt that way… Even if we are siblings?"

"Yes"

"Then can we continue?"

"Of course."

He pulled me back into his embrace where I felt like I belonged. He first kissed my head then my cheek, next my neck and finally stopped at my mouth. The reason he paused for a moment, was to move us to the couch. We were lying down, him on top, when he lunged in for a kiss. I enjoyed it so much and I wanted more. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I decided to tease by keeping my mouth shut. He growls playfully, then bites. I resist gasping at the pain. He then runs his hands up my skirt. I moan a little and he takes the chance to shove his tongue into my mouth. As he explored his territory, I try to fight for dominance. Finally after he got tired I got my chance to explore his mouth. His saliva tasted good… real good. When we pulled away for air, we were both red in the face and gasping for breath.

"You're a good kisser," I managed to get out.

"You too" he replied, winded.

When we got our breath back, we stared at each other. He proceeded to nibble on my neck trying to find my soft spot. When he found it I gasped. He smirked then bit hard, then sucked on the spot, I moaned. He took that as a sign and started trailing kisses down my neck to my blouse. He looked up at me as if he were asking for permission. I nodded. He was about to remove the article when suddenly Yuri bursts in.

(Yuri's POV)

"I left those two alone for quite some time…better go check on them," I thought.

As I approached the door I heard Anon say "Then can we continue?" Continue?! Continue what?

"Of course," Amu replied.

She's agreeing? Since I'm a cat I am naturally curious, so I peek. What I saw was a bit disturbing.

Anon got on top of Amu, and started kissing her. "Why would Amu agree to this," I thought disgusted. "Maybe cuz' waiting for Ikuto was taking too long? I don't know."

I continued to watch the pair make out when they pulled away for air. You could practically see their tongues connected by a thin line of saliva that broke when they got too far apart. "Eww" I barfed out quietly.

"You're a good kisser" Amu stated

Well no duh, he's been practicing with his pillow for years.

"You too," he replied

Seriously, Amu? Ha! The pillow's probably better.

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit. Anon then goes to nibble on her neck.

"He's looking for her sweet spot ain't he." I thought to myself.

Yup he found it cuz' she let out a gasp. He then goes to bite and suck to make her let out a moan. He wants to take it all the way in one night? Are you crazy? He starts to leave kissed down her neck to her blouse.

"Time to intervinz," I said.

I then burst into the room like a bat out of hell.

_Please take the time to review, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Tell me how I did on the lemony part __:__x _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

_Amu's POV_

Anon and I pulled away in surprise when Yuri burst into the room. I was blushing with a maddening red with embarrassment. On the contrary, Anon was very cool and collected. "How long was Yuri been watching? Did she take photos or videos?" I thought anxiously.

"What were you two lovers up to?" Yuri asks.

"Exactly what it looked like. I'm sure you got a good long look too," Anon replied.

"Yeah, by the way, the pillow was most definitely better."

"What?!" Anon said shocked.

"Ok, what is Yuri talking about? Pillow? What pillow? What did Anon do with a pillow?" I shuddered at the thought. I most certainly don't want to know. I grimace on instinct. Most girls in their right mind would. But I forgot girls are crazy.

"It's not like that Amu. I don't know what she is talking about."

"Think Amu, Think! How should I reply?"

"Amu?"

"Hmm I wasn't paying attention. What was that?"

"Nothing for you to stress over."

"Act-"

Yuri was cut off by Anon literally tackling her and gagging her.

"Hahahahahahahhaha"

"Amu?" Anon questioned.

"Ah yes sorry I thought it was funny what you just did."

"Yeah well I guess it is rather funny."

"Seeing how I was about to say-"

"Yuri, if Anon doesn't want us to know then it's for a good reason just leave it unsaid. It's better for all of us."

"Ok Amu"

"Thanks" Anon mouths behind Yuri's back.

"Well that's settled. What's next?" I said.

What's next was the movies. We watched an action film called Knock Out. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about what happened between me and Anon. I instinctively brushed my fingers across my lips.

"Hey Amu did you see that?" Anon shouts.

"Wha-yeah…" I replied blushing.

Thanks to the darkness of the theater Anon couldn't see my face. Suddenly Anon grabs my hand making me blush harder.

"It's okay Amu," Anon whispers in my ear.

"Eh?" I said blankly.

"Does he even realize what he is doing to me? Probably not?" He then goes to wrap his around my shoulder. I'm at my breaking point so I stand up and run away.

"Hey Amu where are you going?" Anon shouts.

I run to the bathroom and hide.

"Amu I know you're in there now come out and let's talk."

"It's embarrassing" I say.

"SO!"

"I don't want to!"

"Is that what your excuse is? Just talk to me."

"F-Fine! But leave me alone afterwards."

"Okay!"

I came out of the bathroom and walked outside with him.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"If it was nothing then why are we out here talking?"

"It's just that you drive me over the edge when you do things like that."

"Like what?"

"Like grabbing my hand and whispering in my ear and wrapping your arm around my shoulder"

"Oh, sorry"

"Yeah well-"

"Maybe we shouldn't have made out."

"What!"

"It's just that we won't be able to return to the good old days when we could hang out and be normal. Once we kissed we ceased being just brother and sister."

"Well I'm sorry you think that way." I shouted with tears in my eyes already spilling over.

"No Amu"

"BAKA!" I yelled running away.

"Wait!"

But I was already too far to hear. I ran, I just ran. No destination. No sense of direction. I got lost in a part of town I didn't know. It started raining. I shivered thinking I should have run a different direction. Suddenly everything grew hazy. I saw a light through the haze. I started to chase it, but it got further and further away.

"You, me we shouldn't have crossed that line." A voice said.

"No wait?" I said.

"It's already too late Amu" The voice said. "You and I are over."

"Anon!" I yelled.


	7. Note to readers

_**Sorry Guys for like not updating in like months. I kinda got lazy. I won't do that again. I already have part of the next chapter written. I hand write mine out before I type it up. Thanks I love you guys :3**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

_Amu's POV_

Everything suddenly grew bright, too bright. It hurt my eyes. When my eye adjusted, I realized I am sitting up in my bed. It's morning. It was just a dream. "But what parts were the dream," I thought.

I get up and open the curtains. I looked out of the window and spot my dad leaving the house. I go over to my desk to check on my Charas. All three were there. I sigh with relief. I looked down and I'm wearing Ikuto's clothing. "Not this again," I thought.

After changing, I go downstairs and see mom and Ami eating breakfast. I sit down and munch on a piece of buttered toast.  
"You know, you are going to be late," Mom said.  
"Oh, crap!" I exclaim, getting up and hustling to get ready.  
"Don't forget your book bag," She yelled.  
"Thanks mom," I yelled in reply.

I run to school, lost in thought. I trip occasionally and almost get hit by a few cars. When I finally get to the school's gates, I hear the bell ring.  
"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I mumble to myself.

I kick it into overdrive and race to beat the tardy bell. The second bell rings just as I enter the classroom. I flop down into my desk and sigh. "Today is going to be a long day," I thought to myself. I rest my head on my desk, close my eyes and begin to doze off.


End file.
